The politics
The Politics or The Greedy Lizards or The high men are a group of Successful politicians and businessmen that survived the Great War and formed and alliance. Overview After the great war the surviving politics that band together even some of them are enemies before the war but made a bond to repopulate the US and conquer it all using the power and money they had before the war,They found out the Enclave and pretended to help them but made a alliance between them but they were always secretly plotting against them,When word spread that the Oil Rig in Navarro was destroyed they found new allies,The Enclave knew this and tried to destroy them but in Vain failed to find them,They eventually found The New California Republic and same with the Enclave,Following them they found Hoover dam with the NCR as well as Mr house,The politics then did the same with Mr house,After word spread out that the Legion tried to attack Hoover Dam they promised to send Peacekeepers to them,They lied so the Legion is the only ones that hate the Politics for now Organization The Politics has a army called peace keepers the peace keepers has Riot shotguns and Riot control gear Protecting them but the protection didn't help them as much as most of them had their heads exploded by sniper shots after meeting The Legion,Shameless and Merciless the High men of the Politics are the words the people wastelands call them while the businessmen and least important people weren't that well known for Both the politics and wastelanders and they like it that way,But without being well known by the greedy ones they are easily forgotten they die off without protection,Eventually they will die off due to ignoring the others and only caring for themselves but people says the Not known members help from time to time with their homes and deliveries Known memb2ers President Jackson - A Known member and very selfish,He was a president when they found The Enclave making him one of the strongest Chief Sandra- Chief of the peacekeepers and security of everything that needs to be protected Not that known members * Halcoun Smith-Service to 2233-2240,Peace maker for the politics in The Supremacy War Military * Political Engineers - Though the name says Political some of them hardly knows of it but the engineers keeps the cities,communities and Military alive * Peacekeepers - The peacekeepers Armed with Riot Shotguns Bulletproof vests and helmets,The Peacekeepers are the only thing that stops invaders to a community and/or city Relations with the outside * The New California Republic-The Politics and the NCR meet each other the same day NCR scouts found out New Vegas and Hoover dam,The Politics then ordered some Peacekeepers to follow the scouts and they formed a alliance due to the politics are friends(to this day forward till they betray Mr house)of Robert House eventually some NCR Troopers joined the peacekeepers and vice versa * Caesar's Legion-Hated by the Legion due to a betrayal act the council of the politics didn't trust the Legion when 1st met,The Politics promised they would send out Peacekeepers supplies and the weapons the peacekeepers use,None was sent out,The Legion raids some parts the Politics own but all fail * The Enclave-1st met in the Capital wasteland due to hearing about them and the oil rig before the war all of them knew who was in charge,When the politics was still a small group the Enclave gave them equipments that they didn't use till they had a army,after the defeat and the destruction (non-canon for now)of The mobile crawler they though it would be the end so they left before the BoS learned about them and tracked them down * Mr House-Finding a new home wasn't easy especially if you were one of the politics back then,They found New Vegas after hearing word about robots negotiating about 3 tribes,They 1st went to freeside and with the caps they collected they got through,Mr House heard about the 1st group that wasn't part of the 3 families so he sent a Securitron to negotiate in the cocktail lounge of the Lucky 38,The politics agreed and were given a HQ behind the Las Vegas Boulevard Bases and outposts * Westside-After brutally forcing them to give up they gave them all Peacekeeper armor and Riot shotguns and Mean sonofabitch a Gatling Laser,It is heavily protected with one scientist for now and is a raiding base for the Legion * Camp Malayo-Experimental site only used for Peacekeepers awaiting orders,Usually trade with some mutants along the way Category:Faction